Tasty Addiction
by sparxXx
Summary: Sasuke and Hinata, drug addiction, cutting, suicide, and love. awww


-dont own naruto

-sasuke & hinata fic

-most of them are around 17 or 18

-rated M for cutting and language, some sexuality and character death

---

I still havent killed Itachi, I'm beginning to think that I wont ever be able to. Every time I get more powerful he seems to be stronger, if I get faster he gets faster, it's infuriating! Mentally im having a hard time coping lately so I've been trying new things to clear my mind, natural ways like meditation, special tea's, yoga, anything but it doesn't seem to work ...so I've been trying some non herbal stuff too, well weed is herbal but Yager isn't. I've been drinking a lot lately and now I'm starting to like taking pain killers. I started taking them originally for actual pain from missions and junk but I always had left overs and I was in pain when I took them ...just not physical pain.

I've been trying not to drink, you would assume it's because of health reasons, no, I don't want to spend twenty bucks on an ok bottle of Vodka, for someone whose rich I'm surprisingly stingy with money. Any way, I remember the first and only time my addictions were discovered, I thought Naruto or Sakura would find out cause their closer to me but no, it was Hinata.

Yup, shy, little, quiet Hinata was the one who found me in my lowest time. I ran out of my pain killers so I snuck into the hospital to get another bottle or two, unfortunately I didn't know that Hinata worked there and being the ninja she is she noticed someone was sneaking around. Sure she thought I was one of the little boys that was trying to run away so he didn't have to take his medicine but she found me none the less. She knew what I was doing before I even spoke, she grabbed my collar of my shirt and gave me **_the hardest_** slap I ever received. I think it was the only time I heard Hinata yell, she was telling me how stupid I was and how could I steal medicine from people who needed it. I'll admit I was shocked to see the small Hinata with her short choppy hair yelling at me with such non-stuttering passion but I was also strangely turned on, of coarse I was more than a little stoned from that bowl I had only fifteen minutes earlier, probably wasn't the best time to go steal pills but before I knew it I had her pressed against the shelves of the pharmacy stock room practically shoving my tongue down her throat, which received me another slap in the face. I held my hand to my cheek and replied monotony

"...Oh right ...you love Naruto." Which seemed to make her even more pissed.

"I **do not** love Naruto! I admire him, you people all jump to conclusions!" She huffed frustratingly.

"Then why did we stop?" I asked in a foggy voice, she could tell I was stoned off my rocker. She kept her head in my direction when she answered but her eyes found the floor suddenly interesting.

"I-I don't believe that y-you should kiss someone on impulse." Well that's Hinata for you a woman with morals, more than anything that I can say about the whores I've done things with-wait.

"Hinata?" I asked, she looked at me this time. "That wasn't a normal kiss, was it?" I can't believe I didn't think about it before.

"Y-Your right it wasn't i-it was m-my first." Son of a bitch, that's what I am a son of a bitch. Damn I feel like a bastard. "W-What?" She asked. Oh must have said that last part aloud.

"I said I feel like a bastard, I took something from you that should have been special. I'm... sorry." Guess I'm more apologetic once I'm high. She blushed again, why is it that only she blushes, the other girls only blush when they talk to me but she blushes for actual reasons. She's so different from the others, like all the other girls have long hair I don't know why but they do, Hinata on the other hand, has short choppy hair which I kinda like. How other girls try to stay skinny and try to keep no meat on their bones Hinata has meat, well she's not chunky but she has a nice curvy figure. And her eyes, even though they're gray they have this strange beauty that gives her this understanding vibe, like no matter what your problem may be you could always feel as if you could go to Hinata for help, which she usually could.

I noticed that the room or closet really had been silent for a while, so it surprised me when she spoke

"...I-I wasn't bad was I?" She asked out of curiosity but was hesitant, also for Hinata that was bold. I hadn't given it much thought so I answered truthfully

"Well I think I did most of the work so I'm not sure." But I wouldn't mind trying again to find out. She seemed to blush more, or deeper, what ever.

"I-I knew I wasn't going to be that good, I mean I'm not that good at anything especially the first time I do things." She said once again looking at anything else but Sasuke. I couldn't help but smirk at the thing I was about to say

"Well you know what they say, practice makes perfect." Crap she's gunna smack me again. But to my surprise she smiled but hid it behind her small delicate hands.

"I-I, we, I couldn't." She said softly while shaking her head. Holy shit she may go for it. I moved closer to her and layed one hand on the shelf behind her and leaned towards her causing her blush to raise her body temperature. I slowly took her hands and lowered them so they wouldn't get in the way and I kissed her.

It was strange though, usually when I kiss girls it's all rough, lustful and emotionless but with her I was slow and gentle, basically passionate. It was creepy but in a good way. Our lips moved together slowly and it was an open mouth kiss but I don't know why neither of us slipped any tongue in. I barley moved my lips and just let her take control, I'm not sure why now that I think about it. Maybe I was letting her test her kissing skills, I wanted to please her, the pot was making me lazy, and so for whatever reason I let her lead.

She wasn't bad, actually I fought everything to not go further with her. God I love the way she kisses it's the kind of lip locking that makes movies. The kiss ended after what seemed like forever and she told me she had to get back to work but she would like to see me after. I agreed and went to go back to my place and wait till she got off work. I slept most of the time then the rest was spent of me making myself presentable, those fan girls will never know how much work I have to do to myself just to get rid of bed head. After I got ready I waited outside her apartment, I knew which complex she lived in just not which room. I didn't have to wait long Hinata showed up after about ten minutes of waiting. We both walked up to her apartment and I sat in the living room waiting for her to change out of her scrubs, then I saw them. Vicadins. She had a bottle of them, I didn't think about why she had them, I didn't really care, I just couldn't pry my eyes from them. Maybe she wouldn't notice if I just take a few, like ten, I could put Aspirins in there to make it feel the same. I went to grab the bottle and picked it up, perfect time for Hinata to walk out of the room, and watch me as I try to take her Vic's.

She sighed, that's when I noticed her. She rubbed her tired eyes with her hands and said "I think we need to do something." I didn't know what she meant by that but I didn't feel much like changing. I had no clue how strong she could be when she's your rehab officer. She made me live in the extra room in her apartment and made me go to work with the guy's at the ramen stand. I don't know why they let me work there with them, I asked Hinata and she said they had an agreement; she convinces Naruto that the ramen stand is the best place for ramen and she gets a favor every now and then. I know why she didn't bring me to her work, easy access to prescriptions, so it looks like I'm serving Naruto ramen for a while. She made me everything to get all that junk out of my system, tea's, food, herbs, everything we even went to sauna's, She said it would help sweat it out of me. The entire time all this happened I hardly fought back maybe it was her threatening to tell Sakura and Ino, if they got a hold of this knowledge they would be disastrous. I guess even though I don't really want to admit it I loved how she was taking care of me. Ever since Itachi's murder spree I've had to take care of myself and now that Hinata's caring for me I guess I don't feel as alone as I used to.

---

One year. I had been living with Hinata for one full year. I've also been clean for a year and now even though I might ache for them every now and again I refuse them, Hinata has even tested me. But now she said I can go home, which is odd because to me this was home. I asked if I could stay a bit longer to get my apartment ready, lie, and she said yes.

A few days later I decided to bring her lunch at the hospital, unfortunately I got a nasty sight. Kiba was in the hospital again, not a surprise for us ninja's to be in the hospital but anyways she was in his 'private' room telling how he should be careful and junk. He's walking around and his mutt Akamaru's at the foot of the bed, whining trying to tell Hinata to pet him. Kiba was acting strange, like he was nervous or anxious. Hinata picked up Akamaru and held him like a baby and rubbed his belly but from behind her Kiba walked up to her and grabbed her waist with one hand. Surprised she turned around only to get the most lustful kiss from Kiba, she still held Akamaru but with one hand tried to separate them with one hand. He just grabbed Akamaru and tossed him onto the bed, then tossed Hinata onto the bed next to the dog.

"Kiba what's-" Tried Hinata but was cut off by him throwing his tongue down her throat. It was visibly obvious she didn't want this, she kept trying to push him off of her, and even the mutt knew she didn't want this but the poor pup was too confused on what to do. Kiba went for the bottom of her scrubs and started to pull them down, Hinata's eyes went wide. She finally pried her mouth from his

"Kiba stop!" She forcefully said, but he wasn't listening. Now this is where I come in.

"Dick!" I said under my breathe as I grabbed him by his hospital gown. After I got him off of her and onto his feet I threw the one hitter quitter and he was down for the count. I looked over at Hinata whose scrubs were at her knees but I didn't seem to take too much notice in the low light blue underwear she had on, maybe a little but mainly all I seemed to see was the look in her eyes. Her silver eyes.

"S-s-sasuk-ke." She stuttering said while beginning to shake. She sat up and wrapped her arms around her like she was hugging herself and her eyes squinted as tears swelled up. I walked over, standing in arms length of her.

"Sasuke!" She cried as she jumped up and pulled herself up and engulfed me into a hug. I without thinking hugged her back and squeezed her tightly. She was crying. I could hear Akamaru whimpering over his unconscious owner but I kept my eyes set on the painting behind Hinata as she cried her eyes out.

"P-please," She started to say, I cocked my head slightly to let her know I was listening. "P-please d-don't leave."

"I won't." I growled out, as I continued to hold her.

"N-no I mean d-don't leave, don't move out, I-I want you t-to stay... with me." She cried out. I'll admit those words made me happier than they should have. "I-I never wanted you t-to leave in the first place I-it's just I-I thought, I don't know but I-I don't want you to leave I want y-you to s-stay with me." I squeezed slightly to get her attention and I said "Cool, cuz I never wanted to leave either." I felt her smile pressed against my neck as she giggled somewhat.

I held her for a few moments until she suddenly pulled back with a blushed face and pulled up her scrub bottoms which she had apparently forgotten about until now. I didn't mind though, one because I like her body I'll admit that, and two, living with a girl for a year and sharing only one bathroom you see something's.

"Let's go home." I said as I linked my hand to her hip and began walking, she nodded an 'ok' and followed.

---

Kiba died. Apparently he was mentally unstable and committed suicide. Most of the gashed on his body were self inflicted, not from missions. He died about two weeks after the incident with Hinata. I was still sore about what happened and so was she but it didn't stop her from crying and going to the funeral. I went too out of respect for his skills as a ninja but I was just there to show respects for a fellow Konoha nin and that was all.

Hinata was somewhat depressed for about two weeks after her ex-teammates death, she spent alot of time with Shino looking back on old times and playing with Akamaru. Inuzuka's mom decided that since Hinata and the pup were both mourning that they should be together, so me and Hinata got a dog out of this whole thing. Even though I didn't care much for the owner, I liked the dog. Me and the pup trained sometimes, he would sneak around in the woods and try to surprise attack me. And whenever Hinata wouldn't give him any rice balls I would pop off a little bit off of mine and sneak it to him. I remember me and Akamaru would lie around after Hinata would go to sleep until I'd be ready for bed, by that time Akamaru was already passed out, so I would pick up the pup, sneak into 'Natas room and lay him down on her bed and go to bed myself.

---

It's been a month since Kiba died; Hinata is back to herself now but now again still likes to swing by his grave. I understand, I did the same when my parents died but I cant help but feel jealous of a tombstone, I'm probably going to hell for feeling like that. I mean he practically tried to rape her and she still cares for him. I just don't get it, so one day I followed her when she told me she was going to see him, I made sure she didn't notice me.

She was telling him about how her life is going well and how Akamaru's doing in his new environment when she starts to cry. She tells the tombstone how she wishes he was still alive and how she loved him. **_Loved him_**. Those words mad me so angry, I ran straight home, thinking irrationally, almost everything was a blur.

I remember thinking about Hinata, how could she do this to me, why didn't she love me instead, if she didn't love me why did she bother to take care of me? All of the 'why' questions I could think of that involved Hinata.

I don't remember when I grabbed the Kunai knife or even where I had gotten it, I just remember thinking that if she had loved me then this wouldn't have happened. I cut my wrists. I cut up, down, left, right, diagonal, any direction I could think of, I cut and cut until I seen only red, the dark red from my blood, it was all over the floor, the knife, I was bathed in it, my own blood.

I was shaking when she found me, on the edge of blacking out. She held my head up and she was crying, talking but I couldn't hear, but I knew what she was saying. I smiled, I don't remember why but I did, I smiled and with a severely twitchy hand I reach up to her face and touch her cheek, told her I loved her and I began to pass out.

She was shouting now, hastily performing healing jutsu's to patch me up. I could feel some work, but I wasn't sure if I was going to make it, I had lost too much blood. 'Nata tried over and over again, multiple jutsu's and I felt her winning the war for life. I was mumbling things, what I don't remember but I remember I was mumbling, and I remember her telling me that she was sorry. She was sorry for scene at the graveyard, and not telling me sooner that she loved me.

She loved me. She **_loved_** me. I smiled more than what I was before, amazing how even though I'm dieing I have a grin on my face. She began performing more complex medical jutsu's, she began to sweat and the mixture of her tears mixed with my blood and her sweat on her face. I could see Akamaru licking my wrists and whimpering, I felt bad for the dog, making him go through this again. I still couldn't feel much but I could tell they were touching me.

Hinata suddenly grew a large amount of chakra and began chanting and performing hand signs

"I love you Sasuke, if you die here I'll never forgive you so please stay." She pleaded before her hands glowed with chakra and heavily thrusted each hand on one of my wrists at the same time. I forcefully gasped for air, I could feel an immense amount of chakra, energy, life, whatever you wanna call it, I felt it through my veins spreading rapidly throughout my body. I knew once she had performed that jutsu I was safe, my body felt at ease and warm. I looked up at 'Nata and seen her smiling with tears of joy, Akamaru trotted up and nuzzled against my chest.

"Don't ever do that again!" Ordered Hinata in a shaky voice. I nearly laughed for some reason

"I wont as long as you don't leave me for a dead guy." I said, she gave me a smile

"There's more than one type of love Sasuke, yes I loved Kiba but I'm _in love_ with you," she said while looking at me with those lavender eyes. "And I don't think I could ever love anyone else." She nearly started crying again. "You don't have to say it back you already did when you were dieing." She said letting the tears fall. I smiled and held her close. So there we were, all three of us, bloody, sweaty, exhausted, and laying on the floor just holding each other. If I had ever believed in love before Hinata I probably would have sworn it wouldn't be as messed up as this is but you know what, I don't think I would change how it happened.

---

-theres my sasuke and hinata fic. kinda dark i no

-i liked it but i wasnt sure how to end it so i did my best, i never no how to end fics

-i wont be making a sequel cuz i liked how this one is

-sparxXx


End file.
